The invention relates to a dutch cover assembly, particularly to a clutch cover assembly having a pressure plate, a diaphragm spring and a compensating mechanism disposed therein for maintaining a generally uniform bias position of the diaphragm spring with respect to the pressure plate irrespective of the wear on a clutch disc.